User talk:PiperMclean
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Child of Light page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SallyPerson (Talk) 17:30, January 19, 2011 fixed it. [[User:SallyPerson| ' SallyPerson / ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' Natalie Cole']] 20:24, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Welcome to the wiki. [[User:Kakki10| ' Kakki10 - ' ]][[User talk:Kakki10| ' Kassi ']][[Kassi Banoight| Banoight]] 21:32, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Luna Silver, Daughter of Artemis is Updated. Please read :D Sorry, I haven't been here for a while and I haven't updated my FanFic. Anyhow. If you have time please read.Thanks. Luna-daughter of Artemis 03:42, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Luna Silver: Daughter of Artemis -- Update. Hi. I updated my Fan Fic. If you have time. Please have a read. Thanks ! ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя 11:34, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Link: Luna Silver: Daughter of Artemis ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя 11:34, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Um, I just have to ask I'm just asking, please don't mistake me for being rude. In A Daughter of the Ocean the image of Pearl Coral Blofis is actually an image I made for a character named Elizabeth McCoy. So I was jusking wondering if you knew that... Nicole Bloor 23:41, February 25, 2011 (UTC) No, that's okay. I'd figured you thought that :P To make the character image, you need to go to eLouai.com, and use Candybar. Candybar 4 and 5 are the best. Nicole Bloor 21:58, February 27, 2011 (UTC) No problem. I'm glad I could help. [[User:Kakki10| ' Kakki10 - ' ]][[User talk:Kakki10| ' Kassi ']][[Kassi Banoight| Banoight]] 20:43, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the read... And the reincarnation part- I might add that. Moodle "Arise, arise, Riders of Théoden! Fell deeds awake: Fire and slaughter! Spear shall be shaken, shield be splintered, a sword-day, a red day, ere the sun rises! Ride now, ride now! Ride to Gondor", King Theoden's speech to his troops 22:23, March 1, 2011 (UTC) I've been away too long from wikia. So many new people I haven't greeted. Dang it. Plus your first fanfic's main OC is tough. Moodle "Arise, arise, Riders of Théoden! Fell deeds awake: Fire and slaughter! Spear shall be shaken, shield be splintered, a sword-day, a red day, ere the sun rises! Ride now, ride now! Ride to Gondor", King Theoden's speech to his troops 22:39, March 1, 2011 (UTC) It's deleted Hey, I deleted that gigantic box for you D'agostinoΦΩΨAurelius 02:44, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Haha yeah you're welcome. and btw, i like your stories! D'agostinoΦΩΨAurelius 03:10, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Wow... hahaha D'agostinoΦΩΨAurelius 02:08, March 19, 2011 (UTC) where do you create your character pics[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'''-Leader and Protector of all Demigods']] 23:54, March 20, 2011 (UTC) thx[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Leader and Protector of all Demigods']] 00:28, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Annabeth Fails - FAIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOL XD XP X) Whew that was too funny to me. Roxas Oathkeeper Keyblade Oblivion Keyblade 00:33, March 21, 2011 (UTC) nice profile[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Leader and Protector of all Demigods']] 20:05, March 21, 2011 (UTC) ahh[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Leader and Protector of all Demigods']] 20:09, March 21, 2011 (UTC) i found it[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Leader and Protector of all Demigods']] 20:10, March 21, 2011 (UTC) when you save an image from elouai where does it go?[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Leader and Protector of all Demigods']] 23:15, March 21, 2011 (UTC) nvm[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Leader and Protector of all Demigods']] 23:18, March 21, 2011 (UTC) i understand.....i saved it after imessaged you...i also left a message taying not to bother[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Leader and Protector of all Demigods']] 12:23, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for telling me about that spam! And I got bit in April :) [[User:SallyPerson| ' SallyPerson / ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' Natalie Cole']] 22:03, March 22, 2011 (UTC) sure. u have my permission :D -- wιɛяdgιяℓ 03:15, March 25, 2011 (UTC) P.S -- link me when ur done? ur don't have to give me any credit. just hopin that u can give me the link and be nice using Luna :D -- wιɛяdgιяℓ♥badɛ 06:13, March 26, 2011 (UTC) thanks Piper ! -- ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя[of Artemis| badɛ [♥ wιɛяdgιяℓ]] 10:50, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Ya, I thought of the idea from a Norse Mytholgy story about the wold Fenrir. The gods asked the dwarves to forge an unbreakable chain. They made it out of the sound of a cat's step, the beard of a woman, the roots of a mountain, bear's sensibility, fish's breath, and bird's spittle. This is why these things dont exist anymore. I just have to think of something the Greek gods would give up, but I have a few ideas. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive''']] 22:20, March 30, 2011 (UTC) two more ! wew. hey there. added 2 more chaps on LS - DOA. hope u'd enjoy. i wanna gettin gbored and was doing nothing, hope these chaps can read ur expectations and fulfill ur desires (just kidding, watching sitcoms right now) :D anyways, pls read and enjoy ! ---- ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя[of Artemis| badɛ [♥ wιɛяdgιяℓ]] 14:04, April 2, 2011 (UTC)